


First Kiss

by mylevimylove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylevimylove/pseuds/mylevimylove
Summary: Your and Yuuris first kiss!





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr-Request I wrote - Reader x Katsuki Yuuris perfect first kiss!

Snow was falling down and it was perfectly silent around you. Sometimes you could hear the laughter of children or some groups of adults walking by. Even though it was freezing cold, you felt comfortably warm. You were snuggled up in your favorite coat and you wore your best boots. Yuuri asked you to meet him at the Christmas market and - of course - you said yes. 

You two had been hanging out a lot lately and lots of people had already asked you if you two were dating. Up to now you always told them no, that you two were only really good friends. Truth was: You still had no clue how Yuuri really felt about you. He was hard to read.   
„Hey (Y/N)! I’m sorry I let you wait here in the cold!“ Yuuri showed up, a wryly smile on his lips. „It’s no problem, Yuuri. I’ve only been here for a couple of minutes!“ you took a step towards him and gave him a tight hug. He smelled clean, like he was using a really nice washing powder. You were also able to detect a light scent of mens perfume. Usually he didn’t wear one.

„This market is amazing! I’ve already admired the view!“ you said pointing towards the market stalls. Christmas lights were glistening all around and the smell of ginger bread and freshly fallen snow filled the air around you.   
„i’m glad you like it! Now, follow me!“ surprisingly he took your hand guided you through the crowd. After a few minutes he slowed down, it seemed like you to finally reached his target place. 

„(Y/N), I want you to skate with me! Just one time! Pretty please?“ he gave you his best puppy-glance. He knew how to get to you. You sighed. You felt nervous, you’d never felt safe on the ice. „Don’t expect too much Yuuri. You know I suck at skating“ he knew that you loved to watch him skate, but that you preferred the bleachers. You had always been to afraid of falling to really enjoy the ice. He got you skates (he was carrying his in his backpack, he must’ve had planned this whole thing). 

„Please don’t leave me alone here, okay?“ you whispered as the two of you stepped on the slippery ice. „No worries, I won’t! I’ll be right next to you!“ he squeezed your hand and gave you a reassuring smile. He was serious. You realized that it really meant something to him. A small smile spread across your lips. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you. He cared too much about you. You could feel it. „Ok“ you nodded, you were ready. Slowly, but steady you two made your way over the ice.   
„You’re doing great! Just relax and keep going!“ Yuuri was trying his best to make you feel secure. 

„Let me skate in front of you, face to face! And give me your hands!“ Holding hands he guided you through the skating rink. Trying to go slow, so that you’d still feel safe.   
When you two took a short pause he got you an extra hot cup of tea. You two were sitting there in silence, watching the kids race through the ice rink.   
He cleared his throat: „(Y/N), I’m really glad you could make it today. It means a lot to me“ you flashed him a smile. He continued slowly: „I don’t know how you’re feeling about this - and if you don’t feel the same as I do then that’s okay - but .. I just wanted to tell you. I like you (Y/N). I like you a lot, actually!“ he avoided your gaze, embarrassed and nervous. 

He was looking like a little kid again.   
You were in awe. 

His dark hair was as messy as always and his glasses were still slipping from his nose from time to time. He always had to adjust them properly.   
„I like you too - an awful lot to be honest.“ Now it was your turn to look away. 

Then you felt him taking your cup our of your hands, placing it next to his one on the bench. Then he was cupping your face with his hands. He was looking you deep into your eyes. His eyes warm and full of love. He stroked your geeks gently with his thumbs and he was slowly coming closer.   
Face to face, only a few inches left between you. You felt your stomach twitch. 

Finally your lips met and he pulled you into him. His arms around you, holding you close and keeping you warm. You placed your hands on his neck, gently caressing his hair.   
He tasted like mints and his plump lips were smooth. You wished this moment would last forever.   
It was the most perfect first kiss you could’ve ever imagined!


End file.
